leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lulu/@comment-26420279-20160905085020/@comment-28977071-20160915123401
My feeling last days is that I don't even have wish to continue this particular conversation as it seems to be highly unfruitful. Well, but one response won't kill me -_- Of course this is a wiki, but editing that definition'd just prove my point. All the changes to it are logged in history after all. The definition of steroid was there from early origins inside a relatively small pool. It withstood almost 900 edits by many wiki users and even more reviews, being edited few times. The controversial word 'temporary' has never found a way inside for a reason. As a matter of fact, I did a bit of googling and despite digging in real hard, I didn't find a single dictionary that'd support your point. E.g. here are the very first three I opened, except for already discussed lol wiki: Agnilam, Summoner School, Learn LoL "Literally no one I've met have used steroid in reference to a passive, nor a buff you give others." The non-existence of proof, however, isn't the proof of non-existence. "Despite what the wiki says, that's not what the general consensus is. Which is how these names take shape in the first place." Exactly. The problem is that you and your friends are not the general consensus. I am referring to higher authority, and that is the internet. Here are few more discussions where the players discussed the term. Some used it ambiguously, some opted for one of our definitions. However the majority of people opted for definition from our wiki and only one person actually used yours: what is a steroid, Best Champion Steroid? "And again; not the same origin as physical performance enhancing steroids." Talking about origins I made a lot of search, so the Starcraft community could be declared the author of the term, but found only the evidence that they were obfuscatingly using that word in literally every meaning available, even much wider than LoL definition permits: US Battle.net, EU Battle.net, teamliquid, Starcraft II Forum, Reddit Basically the S2 players never established the true definition for that word. They were using 'steroid' as a word from language dictionary in the widest meaning possible. As such, LoL held right to be the gaming community to define it. Using any reference to S2 is irrelevant as the community never used the word as a defined term. Here are the very first five Starcraft dictionaries I came upon, proving that none of them bothered with 'steroid' at all: Liquipedia (Starcraft II), Liquipedia (Starcraft), Starcraft Wiki (I didn't dig into page history), StrategyWiki, StarCraftPedia "You're just talking about a buff or a stat boost at that point which aren't the same as a steroid. definitions are used to separate so as to avoid confusion and synonymy. And if you can't separate a steroid from a buff, they become useless by redundancy" I definitely wasn't talking about buff or stat boost. Those two could arguably be considered synonyms, but definitely none of them describes what was meant. I already provided the link to LoL terminology and the buff was defined here as well, even if you didn't notice it: buff It clearly follows from the definition that the buff/stat boost includes runes and masteries, as well as abilities cast on you by allies. That is exactly what any champion can always have and it doesn't distinguish ADC at all. The steroid is the right word. Obviously not only I can separate steroid from a buff, but I don't even have to, as it was done years ago by others, making the definition not redundant. And the never-ending list of internet documentation continues.. All in all, I have nothing against the jargon of you and your friends, but when we are talking on wiki, please either use the wiki conventions used by majority of players, or implicitly mention that you are using your own custom wording -_- Again, I clearly used the word in consensus with majority of community, our misunderstanding in communication wasn't caused by my language barrier.